1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated pipe concealer for use in connection with covering pipes. The insulated pipe concealer has particular utility in connection with covering refrigeration pipes running along the outside of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated pipe concealers are desirable to covering pipes that run along the exterior of a house. The pipe concealer covers one or more pipes, giving the house a more finished and preferred look. One use for the pipe concealer is to cover exterior wall-mounted refrigeration lines when retrofitting an older home with central air conditioning.
The use of pipe concealers or protectors is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,889 to Ratzlaff discloses an external pipe protector that protects pipes against damage by encircling the pipe in a shock absorbing material. However, Ratzlaff's patent leaves a porous filamentary mat with open weave exposed and does not protect the pipes from temperature fluctuations and, for pipes associated with an air conditioning unit, does not increase the efficiency of the air conditioning system by insulating the pipes. Additionally, this patent does not provide for an external surface with a means of attaching the pipe protector to a wall or other surface, and does not provide an outer covering that will have an attractive appearance when attached to the exterior of a house.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,347 to Cohen discloses insulation for pipes that protects the pipes from the cold. The patent provides for an insulation system containing a pressure sensitive adhesive that can be applied in both very cold and very warm temperatures and secures insulation around a pipe. However, Cohen's patent does not provide for a casing for the insulated pipe or pipes that hides the pipes from view and has an attractive appearance in addition to insulating them, and does not provide for a means of attaching the insulation system to a wall or other surface.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,599 to Fisher discloses an insulating sleeve for a pipe that protects the pipe from external temperatures, sound and abrasion. However, Fisher's patent does not provide any means for attaching the insulating sleeve to a wall or any other surface, and does not have an attractive appearance when attached to the exterior of a house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,568 to Helmsderfer discloses a cover assembly for under-sink piping that insulates the pipes using insulated cover pieces and slid able collars. This cover insulates the pipes and protects a person from abrasions and bumps caused by contact with the piping. However, Helmsderfer's patent does not disclose a means for attaching the cover assembly to a wall or any other surface, and does not have an attractive appearance when attached to the exterior of a house.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,453 to Robbins discloses a tubular pipe insulation that protects pipes from hot or cold temperatures having a slit for positioning the insulation over the pipe and an adhesive such that release paper is not required. However, Robbins' patent does not provide any means for attaching the insulating sleeve to a wall or any other surface, and does not have an attractive appearance when attached to the exterior of a house.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an insulated pipe concealer that is designed for use on the exterior of a house or other building. The abovementioned patents make no provisions for securing the pipe concealer to a wall or other surface and do not provide devices designed for the easy covering and snap closure around a pipe. The patent makes no provision for aesthetics for the assembly disposed along a wall or other surface of a building.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved insulated pipe concealer that can be used for covering and insulating pipes disposed along a wall or other surface of a building. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the insulated pipe concealer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering and insulating pipes disposed along a wall or other surface of a building, wherein the covering can be secured to the wall and has a more attractive appearance than the exposed pipes or other pipe coverings known in the art.